


Yours

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Emotionally Constipated Akainu, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marking, Military relationships, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Clothed Sex, Smut, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: A young Sakazuki and Borsalino hadn't seen each other in six months, they make up for lost time.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Borsalino

**Author's Note:**

> Military relationships are hard. One faces long stretches of time and distance between them and their beloved, it is especially hard for new recruits.

Borsalino tapped a cigarette out of his pack and lit it, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. He watched the smoke waft up wards, as it curled and played in the air.

He allowed himself to take a moment and envy everyone else.

Once the ship docked, the Marines filed off of the ramps, searching for their families. Hugs and kisses were shared between loved ones, husbands and wives running into each other’s embrace, children who hadn’t seen their parents for too long clinging to their reunited family with teary eyes.

He would have none of that. At least not without being behind a closed door. A familiar bitter feeling gripped his chest, he grit his teeth before letting out a loud sigh.

The young Marine took another drag off his cigarette.

He had left first, sent to the South Blue along with Vice Admiral Sengoku to repair relations with some pompous nobility and then sent a handful of pirates to Impel Down.

The whole ordeal was trivial in his opinion. The fledgling group of delinquents could hardly call themselves pirates. They had barely accrued a ship for themselves before the Marines’ chase guns blew it to pieces. The local authorities could have taken care of it just fine, but the nobles wanted a Vice Admiral present. Afterall, they would do anything to ensure their slave trade routes were secure. Tch.

Borsalino shook his head, best not to think such inane thoughts on a day like this. He should be happy.

Looking back at the recently docked ship, he wondered what Sakazuki had been feeling all this time. He wondered if Sakazuki shared his plights. Borsalino had never been without his other half for so long, and sleeping had been hard in the beginning.

The days were interesting enough, work kept him busy, but the nights were lonely and cold. Even though he shared the cramped closet space they called a room with three other people, he never felt more alone.

He had made it three full days without sleep before pure exhaustion took him on the night of the third. He missed Sakazuki’s warmth. His presence. His touch. His voice.

Borsalino would often fall asleep to the memories of arms wrapped around him, sometimes he would laugh to himself as he remembered fighting over the sheets, smile on occasion at the recollection of lazy morning kisses.

Eventually he started resenting the nights he dreamt of Sakazuki, for the void he would feel when he woke up alone would tear a hole in his heart every morning.

They had been able to call each other every week at first, as was standard for all the Marines serving aboard the large vessel, but that became complicated once Sakazuki had deployed. They were never really able to speak their minds anyways, hyper-aware that anyone could wiretap their conversation with black Den Den Mushi.

They started writing letters to each other, but even then they would be screened by the censors, so they made sure to choose their words carefully. Sakazuki wasn’t a writer and never has been, so his letters often only consisted of a few lines stating how he was doing and how bored he was. Even if they were few and far between, they meant the world to him. Borsalino had saved every single one, stashing them in a small safe box as soon as he made port at Marineford.

He wondered briefly and not for the first time if Sakazuki had saved any of his letters, if that was too sentimental a thing for him to do.

Borsalino took another long drag, closing his eyes to savor the feeling of the smoke filling his lungs before exhaling. Scanning the deck full of excited Marines.

Then he saw him. When he saw Sakazuki for the first time in over six months, he felt like his heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat. It took all of Borsalino’s willpower to not use his abilities to flash over to him that instant.

Sakazuki hadn’t seen him yet, his face shadowed by the rim of his Marine cap, duffle bag slung over his shoulder nonchalantly. He was wearing the red shirt that Borsalino and Kuzan had bought him for his birthday last year, worn open showing off his chiseled chest and abs. His Katana holstered on his back.

Borsalino continued to watch Sakazuki disembark the large Naval vessel, his cap serving to shield his face as he kept his head down. The stubborn man continued to walk onto the Dockyard with his head down, avoiding the clusters of people where possible.

Once Sakazuki had navigated his way out of the crowds and to the front of the plaza, he lifted his head to look around, searching.

The moment they locked eyes from across the courtyard, time seemed to stop.

The bustle of the people around them faded away. Borsalino found himself frozen to the spot, unable to even call his powers to try and flash over to him. He lifted his hand unconsciously to take a final drag off his mostly burnt out cigarette when he came up empty. He startled for a moment, realizing he had dropped the damn thing.

When Borsalino looked up Sakazuki was already approaching him, walking at a steady pace with no intention to stop. Borsalino quickly snuffed out the cigarette with his shoe.

“Borsalino.”

Sakazuki didn’t spare him a glance, instead nodding in the direction of the barracks, but Borsalino knew his attention was on him only. He fell into step besides Sakazuki naturally. “Ne~ Saka-san, what took you so long?”

They fell into comfortable conversation on their way to their destination. Borsalino had been able to secure a two bedroom apartment on the south side of the island with his close connection to the Vice Admirals, something told him they would only realistically be using one of the two rooms they had been given. He had briefly considered getting a one bedroom apartment for cost efficiency, but thought better of it. Sakazuki’s comfort was more than worth it.

\---

Once behind the closed door, Sakazuki wasted no time pushing Borsalino up against the wall, kissing him passionately. The first time they kissed in almost half a year, and it felt like heaven. The warmth that bloomed in Borsalino’s chest caused the corners of his lips to turn upwards as his mouth was ravished. Every day they spent apart was suddenly worth it for this moment. Their lips moved against the other’s with a ferver, tasting and feeling one another with a burning need.

Borsalino threw his head back and groaned as Sakazuki trailed biting kisses down his neck and collar bone. As Sakazuki reached the hem of his shirt he growled impatiently, hands already pushing the garment up his partner’s body.

The yellow clad man chuckled breathily, he shrugged his yellow shirt off before pulling the pinstriped undershirt over his shoulders, lest Sakazuki tear them off. The past had proven that he would. He threw the garments off to the left somewhere to be picked up later. Sakazuki shrugged off his shirt as well.

A devious smirk was all the warning Borsalino received as he was suddenly spun around to face the wall. Sakazuki grabbed both hips with enough force to bruise, thumbs teasing the hems of his trousers. Borsalino dropped a hand down to unbutton the pants, helping Sakazuki push them down to mid thigh.

Borsalino smiled as he rested his forehead against the cool wall, it appeared that Sakazuki wanted to be on top tonight. Perfect. A deep growl sent shivers down his spine, warmth coiling in his lower belly. He wanted it to be rough, to leave marks that would remind him when he woke up in the morning that this was real. He wanted to be claimed, to have his other half with him, in him. To feel whole.

“Ohhh~ eager now, aren’t you?” Borsalino craned his neck to look back at Sakazuki, his efforts rewarded with a sloppy kiss.

“Shut up.” Sakazuki ducked his head to bite down hard on the junction between Borsalino’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a gasping moan. The assaulted area sent waves of pleasure through his body, Sakazuki let his shoulder go, lathering the spot with sloppy open mouthed kisses. From the aching feel of it, that mark would surely show for at least two weeks.

“Mmmm~ Make me, _Sakazuki_.” Borsalino all but purred, knowing full well what that did to the man behind him.

Sakazuki growled low in response, bringing one hand up to cup Borsalino’s jaw, index and middle fingers demanding entrance to his mouth.

Borsalino welcomed them eagerly, tongue swirling and playing with the intrusive digits. He hummed, smiling around them as Sakazuki fumbled around pushing his pants down to mid thigh. The pinned man hummed as he arched his body, grinding back against the still clothed heat behind him.

He could swear he heard Sakazuki’s breath hitch.

A nimble hand reached back to the younger man’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping with ease. The moment Sakazuki’s dick was freed, he ground it into Borsalino’s ass, rutting against pale cheeks.

Borsalino let the fingers in his mouth go with a lewd pop, his own hand stroking the hard length behind him in anticipation. Just thinking about having Sakazuki inside of him got him harder, his own untouched member weeped droplets of precum onto the floor.

The wet digits rubbed small circles around his hole, slick with his saliva. Just as Borsalino was about to say something about making him wait, Sakazuki’s other hand snaked its way around his torso, pulling him flush against the broader body behind him. Borsalino braced himself, planting both hands on the wall as he made an undignified noise.

It was met immediately with a deep rumble from Sakazuki, who nipped at his ear. “It’s been so long…”

“Ahhh,” two fingers entered Borsalino at once, causing him to spasm and gasp. His head fell back to rest on Sakazuki’s shoulder.

Sakazuki’s fingers were large and intrusive, scissoring and pumping in and out hastily as lewd wet noises filled the room.

Borslino’s breath hitched, jolting forwards ever so slightly and doing his best to relax around those thick fingers as Sakazuki twisted them and that spot was brushed. He tried to bite back a broken whine.

“Hnnnn” Sakazuki grunted into Borsalino’s shoulder, removing his fingers. “So I can’t wait.”

"Saka-AHHHhhnnn!" Borsalino clawed at the wall as Sakazuki thrust into him ruthlessly, the stretch burned every fiber of his being. He felt wetness well up in his eyes and he screwed them shut, willing himself to relax as Sakazuki bottomed out. He felt like he was being split in two.

One of Sakazuki’s hands cupped his jaw, turning his head to the side as he crushed their mouths together. Borsalino poured himself into the sloppy kiss, desperate for a distraction from the sharp pain.

Their kiss broke as Sakazuki pulled back until only the tip was still inside, then drove forwards twice as hard, setting a brutal pace.

Borsalino let his head hang forwards, moaning wantonly as pain eventually numbed and gave way to pleasure. He reveled in the sensations of Sakazuki plowing into him. Little jolts of electric heat ran up his spine with every thrust, Sakazuki's thick cock stretching him deliciously.

Sakazuki’s grunts and growls of exertion were music to his ears, he had missed his voice so dearly.

Borsalino felt the tight heat of inevitable orgasm coiling in his groin, he wasn’t sure he could take too much more. One of Sakazuki’s hands started wandering down his body, down his sternum to then trace the thin line of hair leading to his groin. His member ached for it, precum beading at the tip.

He slapped the hand away, much to his own body’s chagrin. As much as Borsalino wanted to cum, he wanted to draw it out, make it special.

He felt the man behind him jerk in surprise, rhythm stuttering before slamming in completely and rolling his hips at just the right angle. Borsalino flushed as he became aware he had let out a particularly embarrassing noise.

“So this is how you want it then, Borsalino.” The way Sakazuki growled his name into his ear almost made him cum immediately, he flexed his fingers and toes as he tried his best to fight the tension spreading throughout his body, the heat in his groin coiled tight.

He felt Sakazuki reposition, a large hand splayed itself between his shoulder blades, the other hand hitched his hip up slightly. He let out a loud shaking moan as Sakazuki hammered into his prostate relentlessly.

“Saka-ahhhh- zuki-...” The mounting pleasure was finally too much for Borsalino, pushing him over the edge as he came onto the wall and floor, untouched.

Sakazuki continued to drive into him as Borsalino orgasmed, leaning over him to kiss and nip at the darkening mark on his shoulder as spasms wracked his body. The sensations of bright bliss slowly faded into a lull of contentment as Borsalino’s legs and arms started to feel weak and shaky. His legs strained against his pants, now hanging around his spread knees. He let them fall to the floor around his ankles.

Both of Sakazuki’s arms coiled around him, supporting and driving him into the wall as he continued to rutt into Borsalino wildly, abandoning his even pace in chase of his own satisfaction.

Borsalino hummed as he rolled his hips back against his lover, earning himself a low rumble in return. The hand on his waist squeezed hard, fingers pressing bruises into the sensitive skin. He could tell Sakazuki was close.

“Borsalino…” Sakazuki half whispered half grunted as he drove into him three more times before resting his forehead against the nape of Boraslino’s neck, panting hard and releasing deep within him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying their post orgasmal bliss together. Borsalino felt Sakazuki plant feather light kisses at the sensitive bite mark on his shoulder, the deep bruise ached, plush lips the only reprieve.

Eventually, they stumbled their way to the bedroom.

…

Borsalino woke up alone. Sudden panic gripped his heart as he squeezed his eyes shut. It couldn’t have been a dream, it had felt so real.

Slowly he worked up the courage to open his eyes and sit up. He made it halfway to doing so before he became acutely aware of how real it had been. His body ached and he flopped back down onto the bed with a pained groan.

Rustling in the other room caught his attention as Borsalino slowly stood to investigate, astutely ignoring his body’s aches and pains.

What greeted him was Sakazuki in nothing but his underwear, kneeling on the floor unpacking his duffle bag. Borsalino hummed appraisingly as he let his eyes rake over his lover’s muscular form. Sakazuki’s extensive tattoo on display.

“Good morning, Saka-san~” Borsalino settled himself against the doorframe and smiled as he watched Sakazuki whip around in surprise. A myriad of emotions passed over Sakazuki’s face before settling on something between adoration and lust.

“Borsalino, you look good.”

Borsalino practically preened, well aware that he was only wearing Sakazuki's claiming marks. Hickeys, bites, and bruises covered his body. He made a show of dropping his shoulder and resting his head against the doorframe, showing off the dark one on his neck that had received so much attention the night before. “Oh~ you like my outfit? Afterall, you are the one that dressed me.”

The hunger in Sakazuki’s eyes intensified as he shifted aside to stand and revealed a few piles of unpacked clothes on the floor, Borsalino’s eyes were suddenly drawn to the small stack of papers that had been carefully folded into one of the red shirts. He instantly recognized the handwriting.

Sakazuki had saved his letters.

Warmth blossomed in his chest as Sakazuki stood and walked over to him with a small knowing smirk, Borsalino barely had time to process the revelation before chaste lips were being pressed tentatively against his, moving in languid sweet motions before drawing back too early. He leaned forwards, chasing the kiss.

A hand cupped his Jaw, stopping his momentum as a thumb stoked his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Sakazuki, positively enraptured.

“You should wear this more often.”

That hand ghosted down his neck to stroke the dark bite mark with reverence. The sensitive little thing was Sakazuki’s claim to him, his mark.

“Hmm~ you like this particular piece of jewelry?”

Sakazuki surged forwards, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. Their tongues twined and danced around each other as their hands wandered over the other’s body. A feeling of wholesomeness washed over them both, forgetting where one ended and the other began.

“Mine.”

Borsalino barely heard it, whispered against his lips and devoured a kiss. Of course. Sakazuki had claimed him as his own with a mark pressed much deeper than skin. In time the bite would fade, but the true claiming mark was the one on his heart, evident in every letter written that closed the distance between them. The final word before he signed his name over to the man before him.

“Yours.”


	2. Sakazuki

Sakazuki packed the last of his clothes into the Marine issue duffle bag. Four months at sea patrolling the calm belt had been the most boring experience of his whole life. 

Occasionally they would run across a stranded vessel that had wandered too far out from their respective sea, sometimes they would bump into a clumsy Sea King. 

Most of his time was spent performing monotonous tasks trying his best not to bore himself out of his mind while listening to people he kind-of tolerated. 

Everyone was chatting about going home to their wives and children, spending time with their spouses or significant others. It was all they could talk about for the past week and he had definitely heard his fair earful. 

As he walked out onto the deck, he noticed most of the people aboard were at the railings or trying to jump over each other to see Marineford’s courtyard. Some of the men started crying and cheering once the ship docked, whooping and shouting in the air in joviality. 

The young Marine shook his head as he denounced the actions in his mind. He would have none of that. 

Sakazuki didn’t deny that he missed Borsalino, that he desperately wanted to see him, but he would not permit such displays of weakness. Not in public. Not where people could judge him and delegitimize him. Never. Never him. 

He didn’t dare look at the crowd. Sakazuki adjusted the bill of his hat and concentrated on trying not to bump into as many people as possible.

Borsalino was waiting down there for him. He knew it. He felt it. Borslaino was waiting for him even though he was the one that left first. 

Sakazuki cast his gaze down as he remembered how _damn_ hard it had been the first few days after Borsalino left. He hadn’t fallen asleep for three whole days, the cold emptiness of the bed beside him unsettled Sakazuki to his core. 

Four months away from each other was a daunting idea at first, then when Sakazuki was deployed two months later, and it became six. He had been glad at first for the distraction, for the change of scenery. He no longer had to sleep in their room, in their bed. He thought that the distance would help him escape the empty feeling in his chest. It didn’t. 

The first few nights on Vice Admiral Garp’s ship were fine, he didn’t lose sleep on account of being away from Borsalino, but rather that their weekly talks were disrupted. Every Thursday at 11:10 they were allowed twenty minutes of time on the Large Den Den Mushi, and they hadn’t missed a single call. But when Sakazuki had left, things got complicated and they decided that they would write to each other. He hadn’t realized how dearly he would miss hearing Borsalino’s voice. 

Borsalino had always been the more eloquent between them. In their youth, he would always be carrying at least one book under his arm. When they got to a new island, the libraries were always the first thing they visited after getting food and finding lodging. As such, the book loving man sent him letters that could have doubled as poems for how beautifully the most mundane sentences were written, not to mention his flowing artistic handwriting made every last one a work of art. Sakazuki kept them all stashed under his bunk and re-read them often.

He felt an inkling of guilt for sending such short letters back, he just never had much to say. Most of the time, he was fairly sure he was just writing exactly what he had written in the last letter. Sakazuki stared hard at the boards of the offloading ramp as he wondered if Borsalino had even bothered to save any of them. 

When he made it to the dockyard, he cut and weaved between the crowds of people. Trying his best to get away from the bustling environment to somewhere more quiet. He could look around for Borsalino after he wasn’t surrounded by people.

When he reached the front of the plaza, he lifted his head and looked around. Then he saw him. The moment they locked eyes, time seemed to stop. 

The bustle of the people around them faded away, Sakazuki’s anxieties forgotten momentarily as he found his feet moving of their own free will towards Borsalino. 

Sakazuki suppressed a laugh as he watched him drop his cigarette, ducking his head he continued onwards towards him. 

When they reached each other, Sakazuki nodded in the direction of the barracks, “Borsalino.” He hoped that the bill of his hat covered the heat that he knew had risen to his cheeks, another odd warmth tingled through his body and burned in his chest as Borsalino fell into step naturally beside him. 

“Ne~ Saka-san, what took you so long?” 

Borsalino’s playful voice singsonging his given nickname set his heart soaring, he continued on. They fell into a comfortable conversation as Sakazuki allowed himself to be led to the apartment that Borsalino had secured for them. The light user had recounted his ease at which he had accrued it in one of his letters, it hadn’t been much harder than asking Vice Admiral Sengoku directly. The price was high, but it was more than worth not having to live in the community barracks. They would have their own shower for one thing. 

…

Once behind the closed door, Sakazuki quickly pressed Borsalino up against the wall, finally letting his control slip away as he kissed him passionately. The first time they kissed in more than half a year, and it was worth the wait. Every day they had spent apart had been worth it for this moment. Their lips moved against each other with a ferver, consumed with an all consuming _need_. 

Borsalino let out little moans and gasps in between kisses, Sakazuki had missed this. 

Suddenly consumed with the need to mark and claim what is his, he abandoned Borsalino’s mouth in order to plunder the beautiful tanned skin of his neck. He nipped kisses down his jawline to his collarbone, Borsalino threw his head back and moaned, exposing and offering his neck to him. As he reached the collar of the Borsalino’s shirt, he let out a low growl, already working to push his undershirt off his body. 

Borsalino chuckled as he shrugged his yellow shirt off his shoulders, then pulled his under shirt up over his body, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Sakazuki took a moment to admire the man before him, laughter as life giving as the sunshine itself and skin just begging to be ravished. He shrugged his own shirt off his shoulders, falling to the floor behind them, his pants were starting to get unbearably tight. 

He knew how he wanted this. 

Sakazuki spun Borsalino, pinning him face first into the wall as he dipped his thumbs into the hems of his pants. The man under him shuddered, back elongating and shoulders haunching up before relaxing with a soft sigh. Borsalino unbuttoned his trousers, helping Sakazuki slide them down to mid thigh. 

Borsalino rested his forehead against the wall, displaying his toned shoulders and back. Sakazuki noticed he had put on a little more bulk since the last time they had seen each other. Sakazuki hummed in approval, Borsalino had always been scrawnier than Sakazuki had been in their youth. It was good to see his partner pack on some muscle, it meant he was healthy. Joining the Marines had been the best thing to happen to them in a long time. 

Sakazuki was jarred from his thoughts as Borsalino ground back against him. Borsalino craned his neck over his shoulder, arching his back seductively. 

“Ohh~ eager now, aren’t you?” 

Hey seized the moment, leaning forwards to kiss Borsalino sloppily. They could talk later, he wanted to hear him make other noises right now. “Shut up.” 

Sakazuki bit down on the junction between Borsalino’s neck and shoulder on an impulse, he sank his teeth in and laved the skin in between with his tongue. Borsalino’s body jerked in surprise, followed by a gasping moan. The sound went straight to Sakazuki’s groin. 

He kept biting until his jaw hurt, intent to make the mark visible, but careful not to break the skin. When he let go, he surveyed his work as Borsalino gasped softly. The mark was an angry red with blue purple blotches already forming. He quickly covered it with kisses meant to soothe the no doubt painful mark. 

“Mmmm~ Make me, _Sakazuki_.” 

The way Borsalino practically purred his name went right to his dick, this was an order, and Sakazuki was more than happy to comply. 

He brought one hand up to Borsalino’s mouth, brushing the pads of his fingertips on his bottom lip. 

Borsalino welcomed them eagerly, swirling his tongue around his fingers and sucking just slightly. The sensations of the wet tongue skillfully playing with his fingers put him on edge, then Borsalino hummed and arched back against him just right, grinding against his still clothed member. 

Sakazuki’s breath caught in his throat. 

He felt his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped, a nimble hand reaching into his trousers and freeing his straining cock. He ground down against Borsalino’s backside, marveling in the way his dick slid between his partner's buttocks. 

Borsalino reached back and gave his member a few strokes, releasing Sakazuki’s fingers with a loud pop. Sakazuki just barely reigned himself in from just shoving in, he wanted Borsalino to enjoy this too. 

Sakazuki rubbed his slicked fingers against Borsalino’s tight hole, the tight ring of muscle twitched with anticipation. 

Feeling the need for more body contact, he snaked a hand around Borsalino’s torso, pulling him up so that his back was flush against Sakazuki’s chest. 

Borsalino yelped at the sudden movement, his body jerking and rubbing just the right places. 

Sakazuki responded with a low hum, his cock dripped precum against Borsalino’s lower back. Sakazuki nipped at his ear, “It’s been so long…” too long, and they needed to make up for the lost time. 

He pushed the two slicked fingers in at once, causing Borslaino to tense up immediately, gasping. Sakazuki felt his back muscles tense, then forcibly relax as Borsalino’s head dropped back against Sakazuki’s shoulder. 

Sakazuki started to move his fingers, pumping them in and out hastily as lewd wet noises filled the room. 

Borsalino bit back small moans as his body started to relax around Sakazuki’s fingers. 

He twisted his fingers right up against that little bundle of nerves. Borsalino’s breath hitched as he jerked forwards, a delicious broken whine escaping him. 

“Hnnnn” Sakazuki grunted into Borslaino’s shoulder, he couldn’t stand it any more. Sakazuki removed his fingers quickly, earning himself another soft breathy sound as he lined himself up, “So I can’t wait.” _Please forgive me._

“Saka-AHHHnnnn!”

Borsalino’s body spasmed as Sakazuki thrust into him ruthlessly. Sakazuki swore under his breath as his lover’s tight heat enveloped him, setting every fiber of his being alight with pleasure. Sakazuki felt Borsalino fight his body to relax as he bottomed out, making sweet strained noises and gasps. 

Sakazuki cupped Borsalino’s jaw, turning his head to meet him in a heated kiss. Offering a distraction from the no doubt painful intrusion. 

The moment Borsalino started to relax around him, Sakazuki broke the kiss and drew back until only the tip remained inside, then drove forwards twice as hard, setting a brutal pace. 

Borsalino shifted forwards, letting his head hang down as he moaned wantonly to every thrust. Pleasure surged through Sakazuki’s body with every movement, every forward snap into that warm inviting heat curled his toes, and the slide of that tight ring of muscle as he pulled out pushed him closer to his inevitable climax. 

Borsalino’s moans and whines of pleasure were music to his ears, he had missed his voice _so damn much._

Sakazuki wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, the tight coiling heat of orgasm coiling in his groin. He started moving one of his hands down Borsalino’s body, trailing his fingers down smooth skin, down his midsection to follow the thin line of hair leading to his groin. 

His hand stung as Borsalino slapped it, he jerked back surprised. His hips stuttered for a moment before he tilted his hips down and slammed forwards at just the right angle, causing Brosalino to let out a long unabashed moan. 

Borsalino didn’t want to be touched, he wanted to cum only on Sakazuki’s dick. Sakazuki felt more aroused than he had ever been in his entire life, leaning forwards to speak directly into Borsalino's ear. “So this is how you want it then, Borsalino.” Sakazuki made sure to draw out his name in a low growl, knowing full well what that did to the other man.

The slighter man under him shuddered and tensed around him. 

Sakazuki repositioned, standing up straighter as he pressed a splayed hand to Borsalino’s shoulder blades, pressing his torso down as his other hand hitched Borsalino’s hip up slightly. Sakazuki resumed his fast pace, this time hammering into his prostate relentlessly. 

The muscles in Borsalino’s back flexed, the pitch of his moans growing higher. He was close. 

“Saka-ahhhh- zuki- …” 

Borsalino clenched down around Sakazuki as he orgasmed, cumming onto the wall and floor, untouched. Sakazuki continued to rock into him, savoring the feeling of Borsalino contracting around him, overstimulated and still brimming with pleasure. 

Pride bubbled in his chest as Sakazuki kissed and nipped at the dark mark on Borsalino’s shoulder, the last of the waves of orgasm wracking his body. He braced his arms around Borsalino as he began to slump forwards, both supporting and driving him into the wall while Sakazuki rutt wildly, chasing his own pleasure. 

Borsalino hummed, rolling his hips back against Sakazuki, who growled back approvingly in return. He felt his climax approaching, the tightness in his balls almost unbearable. 

“Borsalino…” with his name on his lips, Sakazuki rested his forehead against his neck as he thrust in three more times before releasing deep inside of Borsalino. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, a deep wave of appreciation for his partner washed over Sakazuki, tender feelings channeled into feather light kisses planted on the darkening bite mark. Borsalino keened, flexing his body back against him. 

Eventually they stumbled their way to the bedroom. 

…

Sakazuki woke up at 6:00 am on the dot. 

The warm light of the morning sun was only just peaking over the horizon, through the bedroom window. The sunrise on Marineford was unlike any other place in the world, the floodlights on the four towers and in the docking bay spread their white light as if fake stars. Their vigil finally ended with the coming of the sun. 

But whether it was the sunrise on Marineford, the Sabaody Archipelago, or any other island for that matter, their beauty all paled in comparison to the man in his arms. Sakazuki had no need for the sun so long as he had his light by his side. 

Borsalino stirred a bit in his sleep, shifting slightly in Sakazuki’s arms. Something just felt _right_ about the way their bodies fit together, as if it was always meant to be. Sakazuki buried his face in his lover’s neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled like the beach, bananas, and warmth he always wanted to return to. He closed his eyes, content for the moment to just hold his lover. 

In the back of his head, there was a fit of unrest at wasting the daylight. As if there were anything for him to do today with any urgency. Sakazuki fought the thought down as he opened his eyes to sun kissed skin, the dawn breaking. He let his eyes dance along the little marks he left on Borsalino’s exposed shoulder before pressing soft kisses to each one. 

Then he realised he never unpacked his duffle. 

He hadn’t even thought to do it the night before, but now that the day was imminent, so were clothes. Sakazuki huffed lightly against the nape of Borsalino’s neck, lamenting the fact that he needed to start the day at some point. As he slowly disentangled himself from his lover, he decided that he would make breakfast as well. 

After carefully covering Borsalino with the bedsheets, he made his way to the main room. His duffle bag had been dropped on the floor, forgotten with the rest of their clothes. He picked them all up and threw them in the hamper, then dropped the duffle bag in the middle of the room and knelt down to sort through it. 

He laid down the first layer of shirts and uncovered the one he wrapped Borsalino’s letters in. Sakazuki unwrapped it and set it down reverently. He uncovered the pants next, thankfully wrinkle free, and continued on through the bag. 

Sakazuki figured that he should probably put clothes on before cooking, and proceeded to get his underwear on before-

“Good morning, Saka-san~” 

Borsalino’s sing-song voice started Sakazuki, who whipped around to see him standing in the doorway. 

Sakazuki had wanted to wake him with breakfast, but that train of thought was forgotten as he was rendered speechless by how amazing Borsalino looked. Bruises pressed by his hands adorned his hips, hickeys and bites checkered Borsalino’s shoulders, one in particular standing out among the rest. 

It is his claim. His mark. It meant that Borsalino is his. 

And he wears it well. He puts the goddess Ameratsu to shame, his divine light outshining the sun itself. His gentle smile could quell a volcano. “Borsalino, you look good.” 

Borsalino’s adoring smile changed into something purely mischievous, leaning his head back and against the doorframe while dropping his shoulder put that mark on full display. Punctuated by clean indents where his teeth threatened to break skin, emphasized by the dark purple blue hue of the bruise. The two dark semi circles highlight the tender angry red middle where he had sucked and tongued the skin. 

“Oh~ you like my outfit? Afterall, you are the one that dressed me.” 

His body moved before he willed it to, the need to be near Borsalino was too strong for him to ignore. Borsalino is taunting him, playing him like a flute, and he willingly rose to the bait.

Sakazuki watched as Borsalino’s line of sight slid down his form appreciatively, wandering to the contents of the duffle bag before stopping abruptly. Shock showed plainly on his face, his eyebrows shooting up, body tensed in surprise. 

Ah. The letters. 

Sakazuki stood and made his way over to Borsalino, leaning forwards to kiss his soft lips gently. _Yes, I saved your treasures_. This was his first morning with Borsalino in a very long time, and he had plans to make it memorable. 

As he pulled back, he watched with amusement as Borsalino followed the kiss, eyes closed and willing. Sakazuki felt a warmth spread throughout his chest, cupping Borsalino’s jaw. He idly stroked his lover’s cheek with his thumb, those wonderful eyes opening again and fixing him with their radiant gaze. 

He let his hand wander down, brushing Borsalino’s skin in languid motions, following a trail of marks down to that dark bite. He wished it would never get the chance to heal, that he could stay by Borsalino’s side and keep the bites fresh. “You should wear this more often.” It was no doubt sensitive. As he stroked it lightly, he could see Borsalino fight not to pull away. 

“Hmm~ so you like this particular piece of jewelry?” 

Sakazuki admired Borsalino’s coyness, responding by capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. Their tongues danced twined around each other, their hands wandering over each other’s body. A feeling of wholesomeness washed over them both, forgetting where one ended and the other began. 

“Mine.” 

Sakazuki barely heard it, whispered against his lips and nearly lost to the kiss. Of course. He had claimed Borsalino with a mark on his skin, but the ownership went both ways. The physical marks would fade in time, but they were only a representation of what they felt on a deeper level. Sakazuki had pledged himself long ago, body and soul to the man before him. 

“Yours.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~!!! :) 
> 
> At the end of each chapter, they each think the other person has said "Mine" and reply with "Yours," they actually said the same thing at the same time. 
> 
> Borsalino is way louder than he thinks he is. 
> 
> Sakazuki is much more sensitive than he lets on. 
> 
> Ameratsu is the Japanese Goddess of Light, arguably the most powerful and important deity. Kizaru’s special moves are heavily based on Ameratsu’s lore. When Ameratsu locked herself away in a cave bringing destruction to both heaven and earth by denying them her light, the other gods brought a mirror (Yata no Kagami), sacred jewels (Yasakani no Magatama) and a sword (Kusanagi no Tsurugi) in order to coax her out. 
> 
> In the One Piece world, Den Den Mushi snails are used to communicate with each other, personal use of Den Den Mushi is often depicted with the baby version. However Baby Den Den Mushi have a limited range, usually only being able to stretch over one island. In order to contact people who are farther, one must use a Large Den Den Mushi, or alternatively connect the baby ones to a large one via wires. For a large ship, there probably would be a limited resource of Large Den Den Mushi, and therefore creates a queue for personal use.


End file.
